runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Super Mario X
Vastaus Jedipedia siirrettiin sinne ShoutWikin teknikkojen toimesta. Se on aika monimutkainen juttu, voisin selittää sinulle tarkemmin jos ehtisit tulla IRCiin jossain vaiheessa. :) ----''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 23. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 08.38 (UTC) Siirretäänkö RuneWiki sinne ShoutWikiin? Mr tumpelo66 23. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.21 (UTC) :Ei tällä kertaa. --SMX Keskustelu 23. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.22 (UTC) Dungeoneering Joo,kelpaahan toi,millos sulle kävis? --Osteriossi11 ps. viittisitkös neuvoo mulle ton allekirjoitus-jutun? Niin,mut.. ..miten saan tehtyä sellaisen? :D Saanko? Oisko se käyttäjä sivu valmis koht? -- NasutykkiAsiat tänne! -- Hieno on! On hieno! -- NasutykkiAsiat tänne! -- Hei. Päätin tulla takaisin nähtyäni Youtube guidevideon vandalisointiin Runewikissä, mutta että oikein bannit olen saanut... MISTÄ HYVÄSTÄ?!? Shades Of Death 25. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 12.28 (UTC) Olette helppoja http://fi.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Maggie -.- Katso lähdekoodia ja etsi sanaa PASKAAAAAAAAA 64.6.103.81 26. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 14.01 (UTC) Ylläpitäjäksi? Hei Super Mario X, olen nyt kerännyt yli 750 muokkausta, ja haluaisin ylläpitäjäksi, jotta voisin tehokkaammin estää vandalismia, jota täällä esiintyy kohtalaisen paljon. Olen kumonnut paljon vandalismia sillä aikaa kun olen ollut palauttaja, mutta en ole pystynyt pysäyttää vandaaleja, ainoastaan hidastaa niitä. Olen myös siivonnut useita artikkeleja, ja ylläpidän RuneWikin IRC-kanavaa. Toivoisin pääseväni ylläpitäjäksi. Olisin kiitollinen jos harkitsisit asiaa. Kiitos. -- [[w:c:fi.runescape:Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] [Keskustelu] 30. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 18.35 (UTC) *Kiitos! Muuten, jos voit, tule IRCiin illemmalla, ja pyydä muitakin ylläpitäjiä tulemaan siinä kahdeksan aikaan; minulla on hieman kysyttävää ja puhuttavaa. -- [[w:c:fi.runescape:Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] [Keskustelu] 31. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 07.50 (UTC) :Ok, katsotaan jos ehdin silloin. --SMX Keskustelu 31. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 07.53 (UTC) Hm..? Mitä nuo pitkät koodaussivut ovat? Käsitin että ne olisivat teemoja? Kuinkane toimii? Swordman Laita viesti! :D 31. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 10.08 (UTC) :Eikun ei mitään enää.. Swordman Laita viesti! :D 31. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 10.10 (UTC) Muuten.. Voitko tehdä vielä jonkun vähemmän "synkän" tai räikeän teeman? Tykkään sellaisista Swordman Laita viesti! :D 31. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 10.12 (UTC) :Toki (jos se nyt kerrankin onnistuisi :D) --SMX Keskustelu 31. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 10.13 (UTC) ::=D Swordman Laita viesti! :D 31. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 10.14 (UTC) :::En tiedä, jos olisi mahdollista niin olisi ukkoja kuten Heroes teemassa, mutta ne ukot olisivat joitakin rs ukkoja. Värinä voisi olla vaikka sininen ja vihreä Swordman Laita viesti! :D 31. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 10.18 (UTC) :::UUh, se tuottaa jo hankaluuksia =D. --SMX Keskustelu 31. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 10.20 (UTC) Huumorit pois? Pitääkö siis kaikki huumorisivut poistaa ja viedä sinne huumoriwikiin? -- [[w:c:fi.runescape:Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] [Keskustelu] 31. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 14.01 (UTC) :Kyllä. Vaikka se veikin hyvin paljon artikkeleita (yli 360) niin kuitenkin. Fanonia oli liikaa. --SMX Keskustelu 31. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 14.54 (UTC) Ongelma teemassa Meri. Teemassa meri normaalien käyttäjien linkit ovat samanvärisiä kuin ilman mitään teemaa ylläpitäjillä. Voisitko muuten tehdä minulle sellaisen käyttäjäsivun taustan, että siellä on Slayer skillcape taustalla? Swordman Laita viesti! :D 31. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 18.16 (UTC) :Myös normaalit linkit eivät tuoreissamuokkauksissa oikein erotu Swordman Laita viesti! :D 31. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 18.17 (UTC) ::Valitettavasti en osaa korjata sitä ongelmaa =(, tai no osaan mutta se olisi jo vaikeaa. Ota yhteyttä Englannin kieliseen runewikiin tai Wikiaan. --SMX Keskustelu 1. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.11 (UTC) Tähän asti 13:25 Antivandaali 58725e84@gateway/web/freenode/ip.88.114.94.132 has joined #runewiki 13:25 mode/#runewiki Antivandaali by Aku_ankka 13:25 <@Aku_ankka> noniin 13:25 <@Aku_ankka> alotetaas 13:25 <@Aku_ankka> eli ensiksi 13:25 <@Aku_ankka> Olis aika iso, huono uutinen 13:25 <@Antivandaali> no? 13:25 <@Aku_ankka> Meidän pitää luopuu näistä mallineista: 13:26 <@Aku_ankka> Navbox, GETavara, ja pari muut 13:26 <@Antivandaali> koska ne on suoraan kopioitu? 13:26 <@Aku_ankka> Navbox, säätelee niitä erikoisii violettei mallineit esimerkiksi Malline:Dungeoneeringbosseja 13:26 <@Aku_ankka> jep 13:26 <@Aku_ankka> niitä ei voi korjata 13:26 <@Aku_ankka> ne soveltuu vain muille wikeille 13:26 <@Aku_ankka> ei runewikille 13:26 <@Antivandaali> ok 13:26 <@Aku_ankka> jonkun takia 13:26 <@Aku_ankka> :/ 13:27 <@Aku_ankka> ja meil on paljon mallineita jotka liittyy siihen Navboxiin, joten 13:27 <@Aku_ankka> tulee aika paljon työtä 13:27 <@Aku_ankka> Mut ei voi mitää 13:27 <@Antivandaali> noh, saadaan pari(sataa) lisämuokkausta =) 13:27 <@Aku_ankka> Hmmm 13:27 <@Aku_ankka> mutta onko meillä tarpeeksi kokemusta koodailla uusi hyvä malline 13:28 <@Aku_ankka> lisäksi tuo Malline:Infobox Tavarakin oikkuilee 13:29 DARTHSIDIOUS2 ~DARTH_SID@wikia/DARTH-SIDIOUS-2 has joined #runewiki 13:29 <@Antivandaali> No pyydetään joku edistynyt apuun 13:29 mode/#runewiki DARTHSIDIOUS2 by ChanServ 13:29 <@Aku_ankka> Tässä yks esimerkki 13:29 <@Aku_ankka> http://fi.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Yellow_partyhat 13:29 <@DARTHSIDIOUS2> terve 13:29 <@Aku_ankka> siin on samalla sen kukon vandalismia 13:29 <@DARTHSIDIOUS2> no mites täällä 13:29 <@Aku_ankka> et kattokaa 13:30 <@Aku_ankka> älä keskeytä 13:30 <@Aku_ankka> meil on pieni kokous 13:30 <@Aku_ankka> http://fi.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Yellow_partyhat kattokaa 13:30 <+LRP840> terve DS2 13:30 <@Aku_ankka> siin on samalla se infobox tavaran oikku 13:30 <@Aku_ankka> kuten 13:30 <@Aku_ankka> vandalismiakin 13:31 <@Aku_ankka> koittakaas nyt jotenki korjata nuo kaikki 13:31 <@Aku_ankka> rofl 13:31 <@Aku_ankka> tästä tulee pitkä juttu 13:32 <@Aku_ankka> kestää kauvan että keksimme jonkun hyvän toimivan mallineen 13:32 <@Aku_ankka> sen ajan kaikissa tuhansissa sivuissa, missä on infobox tavara 13:32 <@Aku_ankka> on punainen linkki 13:32 <@Aku_ankka> infoboxin tilalla 13:32 <@Aku_ankka> kattokaa nyt se alla oleva GETavarakin 13:33 <@Antivandaali> DS on ylläpitäjä, kyllä se saa osallistuu kokoukseen, ainakin puolestani 13:33 <@Aku_ankka> Joojoo 13:33 <@DARTHSIDIOUS2> no mikäs täällä on meneillään 13:33 <@Aku_ankka> mut se vaa puhu sellasta 13:33 <@Aku_ankka> mikä ei sopinut kokoukseen 13:33 <@Aku_ankka> eli kerrompa 13:33 <@Aku_ankka> DS2 13:33 <@DARTHSIDIOUS2> juu 13:33 <@Aku_ankka> meidän on luovuttava näistä mallineista: 13:33 <@Aku_ankka> GETavara, Infobox Tavara, Navbox ja pari muut 13:33 <@Aku_ankka> siin on aika iso juttu jos me ne poistetaan 13:34 <@Aku_ankka> tuhansis sivuis on mallineitten tilalla punanen linkki 13:34 <@Aku_ankka> ei oikein kannata 13:34 <@Aku_ankka> :/ 13:34 <@Aku_ankka> mut ei noi muutenkaan toimi kunnolla 13:34 <@DARTHSIDIOUS2> botti hoitaa sen poistelun jos tarpeen ;) 13:34 <@DARTHSIDIOUS2> smx:n botti -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 13:35 <@DARTHSIDIOUS2> ja voimme tarpeen vaatiessa myös korvata nuo mallineet toisenlaisilla 13:35 <@DARTHSIDIOUS2> sekin on vaihtoehto 13:35 <@Aku_ankka> juu mutta 13:35 <@Aku_ankka> jos me jätetään mitään kohtaa koodailematta sillein niiku se oli aikasemmin 13:35 <@Aku_ankka> niinkuin infobox tavaras olis tehtävä 13:35 <@Aku_ankka> niin tiedättehän 13:35 <@Aku_ankka> tulee vaan Ei tiedossa! jokaisen kohdallew 4. elokuuta 2010 kello 10.36 (UTC) "Ilmoita viasta" Hmm...Ilmoita ongelmasta olisi jotenkin minun mielestä parempi mutta antaa olla :P Swordman Laita viesti! :D 5. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.43 (UTC) Hieno käyttäjäsivu =) PS. Sain sen mallineen toimimaan kun poistin left -jutun siitä paikka -kohdasta. --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 5. elokuuta 2010 kello 08.54 (UTC) :Ok, ja kiitos. --SMX Keskustelu 5. elokuuta 2010 kello 08.55 (UTC) Jos Ip käyttäjät eivät nää sivutiedotusta Turha luulla että monikaan tulee sitten WikiFestareille jos ilmotatte sen vain sitenoticessa. Kaikki muutkin tärkeät asiat esimerkiksi huumorin siirtyminen toiseen wikiin jää huomaamatta. Etkö ajatellut sellast asiaa. --Aku ankka 5. elokuuta 2010 kello 14.02 (UTC) Heheh ei se ei ole estetty Mutta kun kumosit erään muokkaukseni kirjoitit kumotut vandalismi :D Jaah X 5. elokuuta 2010 kello 17.38 (UTC) Dule ägiä irgi jos oled baigala Mie darvi abu AudoWigiBowserisa. EEEEG ---Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 7. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.42 (UTC) Yhteistyö projektit käytäntöön? RuneWiki ei oikein pysy jagexin päivitysten ja englannin runescape wikin vauhdissa, joten voisiko etusivulle ja/tai sitenoticeen pistää että yhteistyöprojektina on Dungeoneering sivujen tekeminen ja parantaminen ja Treasure Trails. Näin saataisiin enemmän muokkaajia niihin (ehkä) ja yhteistyöprojektia voisi vaihtaa kun edellinen on valmis. Nyt alussa 2 projektia kun nää työt painaa niin pahasti päälle. Minun mielestä treasure trailsin ohella dungeoneering on myös tärkeä projekti, koska se on vielä tosi pahasti kesken kuten tt:kin. Ja viikon tai parin päästä tulee kuitenkin jo seuraava uptade ja lisää työtä --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 8. elokuuta 2010 kello 10.33 (UTC) :Mitä, luetko ajatuksiani. Ajattelin juuri tänään noin 50 min sitten sitä =D. Ehkä, kyllä ja kyllä. --SMX Keskustelu 8. elokuuta 2010 kello 10.45 (UTC) ::Pistin käytäntöön, sitten vaihdetaan kun nuo ovat suht valmiina. --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 8. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.11 (UTC) No huh huh, lagasko "vähän" kun teit sivua grafikaaliset muutokset? =D --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 12. elokuuta 2010 kello 13.32 (UTC) :Uskon... =D =D =D =D =D =D =D --SMX Keskustelu 12. elokuuta 2010 kello 13.40 (UTC) Hei Voitko tehdä minulle tuollaisen hienon käyttäjäsivun kuten Zyprexillä on. Taustalle haluaisin vain Dungeoneering skillcapen, koska olen tällä hetkellä hankkimassa sitä :O Swordman Laita viesti! :D 13. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.32 (UTC) : Voit laittaa tämä: Käyttäjäsivulleni lempparit kohtaan ja korjata sen :P? Swordman Laita viesti! :D 13. elokuuta 2010 kello 18.24 (UTC) Katso... ...tämä. [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']]@RuneWiki (Keskustelu) 15. elokuuta 2010 kello 08.42 (UTC) Ei voi olla totta! Ne Wikian läskipäät ei hyväksy sitä meidän hienoa logoa ja vaihtoivat sen tuohon Englanninkieliseen logoon... Mitä jos siirtyisimme Shoutwikiin? Siellä ehkä voi olla kunnollinen logo logona. Swordman Laita viesti! :D 16. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.07 (UTC) :Mitä V ?!?!Mitä ne rupee meidän asioihin puuttumaan? --SMX Keskustelu 16. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.13 (UTC) Sehän olisi mahtavaa :D Kiitkosia!!! ----Osteri??!! Asiat tänne!- ]] 17. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.31 (UTC) :Pistin sinulle palauttajan oikeudet. --SMX Keskustelu 17. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.32 (UTC) OK.. Sanoit että en siten itse voi muokata. Voisin ilmoittaa ylläpitäjälle aina kun se suojaus pitäisi poistaa jos minun tarvitsee muokata sivuani... ----Osteri??!! Asiat tänne!- ]] 17. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.40 (UTC) Tietenkin nyt voit muokata. Suojasin sen vain anonyymeiltä IP-osoitteilta. 4rr0w k1ll1 17. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.41 (UTC) :Ok, arrowkilli... Aattelin et suojaat sen anonyymeiltä sekä normaaleilta... Mut ei sit mitään... --SMX Keskustelu 17. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.49 (UTC) voisitteko lisätä emoteja voisitko lisätä kaikkii uusii emoteja tai vanhoja jos sulla on joku leveli 99 tai sun kavereil. (Maria tyrni 18. elokuuta 2010 kello 13.40 (UTC)) voitko vähän auttaa mistä päin wilduu sen moody music trakin saa tai minkä lähellä se on ku oon ettiny vaikka kuinka monta päivää sitä ja ku sehän on freen biisi ja tääl sanotaa vaa et jossain päin wilduu ois kiva saada se ku kerään musiikkeja. (Maria tyrni 19. elokuuta 2010 kello 17.18 (UTC)) Ok Antivandaali Asiaa? 21. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.46 (UTC) Hyvä! Ainoa huono puoli oli että se meni sitenoticen yläpuolelle, mutta piilotin sitenoticen, ja toimii täydellisesti. --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 24. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.52 (UTC) :Sille ei näemmä voi mitään. Itsekin olen piilottanut sivutiedotuksen, koska se hieman häiritsee. --SMX Keskustelu 24. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.53 (UTC) ::Pari pikku säätöä (ehkä) ja suositellut sivut käytäntö on valmis. Muuten onnee siitä että sulla on pian 5000 muokkausta (ihan hirvee määrä =D). --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 24. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.59 (UTC) :::Onhan se aika iso määrä =D. --SMX Keskustelu 24. elokuuta 2010 kello 13.00 (UTC) Gratz for 5000 muokkausta! =D Gz 5000 muokkauksen johdosta! Terveisin: --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 26. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.33 (UTC) *Onnea. :-) [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']]@RuneWiki (Keskustelu) 26. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.47 (UTC) ::Heh, onnea vaan. :) --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' Contact 26. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.57 (UTC) :::Thanx =D --SMX Keskustelu 26. elokuuta 2010 kello 17.14 (UTC) ::::Minäkin toivotan onnea 5000 muokkauksen johdosta. Antivandaali Asiaa? 26. elokuuta 2010 kello 17.52 (UTC) :::::Gz Swordman Laita viesti! :D 26. elokuuta 2010 kello 19.30 (UTC) arvonimi. hei.minulla olisi sellainen kysymys ett jos muokkaa runewikiä paljon hyvemmäksi niin voiko täälä saada jonkun arvonimen?itsellä on nyt 30muokkausta ja niistä suurin osa on ollut minitynkien suurennusta.olen sittne tuolta puuttuvista artikkeleistakin tehny evil meple tree ja evil elder tree jutut.sittne oon myös tavis tynkiä korjaillu. niin jos teen tätä vielä paljon niin voinko sadaa jonkun arvonimen? --B-bowser7722 29. elokuuta 2010 kello 09.10 (UTC)b-bowser :Arvonimiä kutsutaan Wikeissä yleensä oikeuksiksi. Esimerkiksi palauttajan oikeudet voi saada olemalla aktiivinen vandalismin kumoaja ja tekemällä artikkeleita jne. --SMX Keskustelu 29. elokuuta 2010 kello 09.15 (UTC) ::Niin ja vaatimukset oikeuksiin löytää täältä. --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 29. elokuuta 2010 kello 09.17 (UTC) Asiaa kun en itse voi muokata etusivua niin pyydän sinua muuuttaan kohdassa:tietosanakirjaan online-peli RuneScapesta niin Runescape on MMORPG-peli (Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) eikä pelkkä online. Tämän allekirjoittamattoman kommentin jätti Poppula (Keskustelu • Muokkaukset) *Jätä jatkossa viesti vaikka etusivun keskustelusivulle. :-) [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']]@RuneWiki (Keskustelu) 30. elokuuta 2010 kello 14.44 (UTC) monobook että minusta monobook on sekava että voiko sen ottaa pois--Veepari on täällä taas! 30. elokuuta 2010 kello 18.59 (UTC) *Kun RuneWiki muuttaa Wikiasta ShoutWikiin (jo päätetty), Monobook tulee olemaan oletusulkoasu. [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']]@RuneWiki (Keskustelu) 30. elokuuta 2010 kello 19.23 (UTC) ::On ShoutWikissä pari muutakin vaihtoehtoa, mutta monobook on pääasiassa oletusulkoasu siellä päin, siinä missä Wikialla on monaco. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' Contact 30. elokuuta 2010 kello 19.29 (UTC) ::On toki selvää, että Monaco-teema on selkeämpi ja siinä löytää juttuja helpommin, mutta minusta Monobook-teema on ihan ok. --SMX Keskustelu 31. elokuuta 2010 kello 05.24 (UTC) wikian muokkaus kuinka paljon sana muokata runewikiä paremmaksi? terveisin: --B-bowser7722 31. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.12 (UTC) :Tarkoitit kai "Saan" vai? Jos tarkoitit, niin... RuneWikiä voi muokata NIIN paljon kuin jaksaa paremmaksi! :D --SMX Keskustelu 31. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.14 (UTC) Hieno tuo taulukko sivulla skill mastery, mutta suomennusurakka on iso Just kun suomensin omat taulukkoni (ne ensimmäiset skillien saavuttaneet pelaajat) niin pistät uuden ison urakan samalla sivulle XD --Cooking for the win! Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! Cooking for the win! 31. elokuuta 2010 kello 17.12 (UTC) *Jep. --SMX Keskustelu 31. elokuuta 2010 kello 17.42 (UTC) Aa, selvä, selvä Luulin että RWkukko on asialla ja SIKSI poistin noita. Kun noita byrokraattien viestien väärentämistä on ennenkin tapahtunut, luulin että runewikikukko on asialla taas. --Cooking for the win! Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! Cooking for the win! 1. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.59 (UTC) Voisitko pistää "Tänä päivänä" osion takaisin etusivulle? Voin alkaa kirjoittelee artikkeleita päivistä, jos se siitä on kiinni. Helppoahan se on, kunhan joka ilta ennen lopettamista tekee seuraavan päivän artikkelin. Voin vaikka yksin ylläpitää tuota jos ei kukaan muu tee sitä. Vuodessa klaikki artikkelit ovatkin valmiita =) --Cooking for the win! Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! Cooking for the win! 1. syyskuuta 2010 kello 14.04 (UTC) :Hoituu. Sori myöhäinen vastaaminen =D --SMX Keskustelu 2. syyskuuta 2010 kello 05.27 (UTC) En tarkottanut ihan noin Tarkoitin siis että aseet ja haarniskat ovat samssa jolloin yksi iso malline käsittää koko dungeoneeringin melee tavarat. Ja sitten tarkoitin että se olisi jaoteltu eikä tollein kaikki samassa läjässä. Voin itekki yrittää kyllä korjata. --Cooking for the win! Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! Cooking for the win! 4. syyskuuta 2010 kello 06.11 (UTC) :Aa, tarkoitit siis sellaista. =P. --SMX Keskustelu 4. syyskuuta 2010 kello 06.15 (UTC) ::Siis, tyyliin Tämä mutta toimiva versio (jos tuon kopioi suoraan se ei toimi koska navboxit ei toimi). Parantelin nykyistä mallinetta kuitenkin jo vähä. --Cooking for the win! Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! Cooking for the win! 4. syyskuuta 2010 kello 06.20 (UTC) Idea Idea oli siinä että tulisin Aku Ankan tilalle... mites tässä nyt mahtaa käydä? :S Idea Idea oli siinä että tulisin Aku Ankan tilalle... mites tässä nyt mahtaa käydä? :S 4rr0w k1ll1 7. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.49 (UTC) :Katsotaan... --SMX Keskustelu 7. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.50 (UTC) Kiitos hirveästi kannattamisesta! 4rr0w k1ll1 7. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.53 (UTC)